My heart
by snow4ever1245
Summary: May's Mom and dad are fighting a lot now and she has to live with Drew hayden Most popular boy in school. But then Drew's parents start having fall outs. Can the pair get through all this family problems? Or will the family take them down as well?


hey there, here is a new story to work on while I come up with more ideas for Monster. Here is a sad contestshipping story based around paramore's song My Heart!

Drew's P.O.V

I was walking home from school, evergreen high. And I kept staring around the town, taking in the amazing view from the top of evergreen mountain, where I live. I recived a text. I read it aloud.

Drew please don't come home yet got few problems

So I kept walking until I saw Emerald forest at the end of my sight. I suddenly ran. I reached the enterance of the forest and stopped at the sound of someone weeping. I took a few steps forward. I pecked around the corner of the thick metal gates and stared down at May. May was really sweet but, didn't have many friends. She wore a red bandana, red v- neck short sleeve t-shirt, white mini skirt, navy biker shorts and red and yellow sneaks. She looked a mess, I crouched down next to her and she lifted her head off her knees.

"What do you want"? May wept.

"I want to know what is the matter"! I said worried.

May stared at me with her Sapphire eyes, they were filled with tears. I sighed with worry.

"Ok, I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret". May said wiping her tears away.

I nodded, May smiled slightly. I looked into her eyes, she stared at me. Locked to my emerald eyes.

"Ok, I'll tell you now, I was at home and then suddenly my Mom and Dad stormed through the front door and started to have a fight. So I ran away to give them some space and to see if they were fighting over me". May said in shock.

I smirked.

"You can stay at my place for a bit"! I said doing my epic hair flip.

May stared at me in shock, the tears had dried up and her eyes were glassy.

"How dare you ask me to stay at your house"! May screamed at me.

Then Max appeared.

"May, who is this"? Max asked looking really puzzled.

"Max meet Drew, he is a friend from school trying to help us through Mom and Dad fighting". May said with tears reappearing.

"it's ok May, Your'll be fine". I said smirking.

"Don't act like you know what is going on at our place! You don't know anything"! May shouted at me once again.

"Wow May, calm down. Drew didn't do anything". Max said to May calming her down.

May stood up onto her feet and stared down at me. She wiped her eyes again.

"Fine, if you want to help us, we'll stay at your house. But, Max and I have to be in the same room so we don't get home sick". May said to me.

I stood up and stared into May's eyes.

"Fine then, May if that is your final choice". I smirked.

"What is with all the smirking Drew"? Max asked staring at me.

May giggled slightly and followed me home.

"I have never ever been in this part of town before". May said staring at all the massive mansions.

I stopped in front of my house, the biggest of them all.

"Wow"! Max and May said in unison.

"It is amazing isn't it". I said.

I opened the doors for May and Max and they wandered inside with their mouths open.

"This is amazing"! Max said.

"I'll show you your room now". I smirked and walked up the stairs. I heard May and Max's foot steps going up three flights of stairs. Until I finally stopped in front og the biggest room in the house.

I opened the door and wandered inside. I could hear them gasping.

May ran over to the red queen size bed and fell onto it.

"This is amazing"! May said screaming in happiness.

Max went over and sat at the computer table, this table was massive and it was crowded with lots of software and hard drives.

"Thank you Drew"! Max screamed at me with joy.

I smirked. May looked at me.

"But there is one problem Drew, I don't want to share a room with max anymore though". May told me.

"Why didn't you say that sooner". I said with ignorance.

May grabbed her bag and wandered over to me and I showed her the reddest room ever.

"Thank you drew I love this much more than that other room". May joyfully said.

I walked out leaving May to herself and Max checking out all the computer tech.

I then went into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom".

"Oh, I didn't see you there Drew".

"So Mom, Where is Dad"?

"He has gone down to the newstand to get some paper".

"Why does Dad need paper, I've got heaps he could have asked me".

"I know Drew but, fine I'll tell you the truth".

Mom sighed under her breath.

"Your Dad has been called into work for a few months, he has to go over to Unova to do some jobs for some professers".

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place".

Then I saw destiny come into the room.

" Hey sis".

"Drew why is there random people upstairs"?

"Um, they are having some family problems so they have to stay with us for a while".

And I was explaining this to my six-year-old sister who didn't get a lot of things.

May's P.O.V

This house was amazing from top to bottom. And I had the best room out of all of the house, Max doesn't enjoy the bright colour of red, he likes his boring big computer room. I hated that room.

I heard Drew talking downstairs to his Mom, and little Destiny. She is so nice but, she was freaked out seeing me and Max here, like she had seen a ghost or shapeshifter.

Time Skip To Late at NIght

I'm getting tired, Destiny was already in bed same with Max and Drew's Mom.

"Hey Drew"?

"What May"?

"Oh nothing".

Drew suddenly looked confused.

"Have a nice night May, Good night". Drew called to me.

Then I fell asleep really quickly after that.


End file.
